


It Was A Dark And Stormy Night?

by rogue53



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: For Keira's Thursday Vignettes!





	It Was A Dark And Stormy Night?

So, as all stories do, this story starts with some people three sheets to the wind, and some just in a mood, and daring each other to do some daring-do. And a typical opening line:

‘It was a dark and stormy night…’

Well, partly cloudy with a full moon, so, not so much.

But everyone was all, ‘Dare you to walk the woods tonight’ and well, turning down dares was never my forte. And there was one smirking face that I just had to get the better of.

So, there I was, tromping though the stupid woods (except I was really ghosting through, some things never change), watching the moving shadows with an eagle eye, wondering where and when my stupid boyfriend was going to pop up. Because, it was almost a guarantee that this was all a setup and I knew he was going to be wanting to see what would happen to me when I started tripping all the traps I was sure had been set just for me out here. Of course, I had already disarmed a half a dozen, but that was beside the point. Why these new recruits thought they’d get the best of me was amusing.

I had already scared a couple of squirrels and a raccoon, along with a doe and her fawn, when a peculiar noise drifted through the forest. I looked around, but nothing was really out of place, so I kept on walking.

Pretty soon, another noise caught my attention and this time there were more words to it. Not very nice words, but words, nevertheless.

I grinned to myself, I would know those dulcet tones anywhere.

Watching my surrounds, not wanting to get caught out at this point, I carefully crept up on the clearing where all the noise was coming from. Sure enough, there he was, cursing out the others that had dropped him in the middle of the clearing he was standing in, with nothing more than a bedroll and a bunch of snacks. And sneaking up on him was almost too easy, but he really wasn’t expecting anyone until morning.

And how I was going to rib him for being caught out by ‘the new guys’, unless some of our friends had also gotten involved, and then all bets were off.

So, not wanting to get caught out, I sat down and just waited to see what would happen. But it would seem this was just a standard drop and run, there was nothing stirring in the woods, he had taken care of that with all of his ranting and finally calming down, he began to clear out the area around himself to make a fire circle. None of us is ever without enough items to survive at least for a couple of days without having to resupply and this would be no different.

When he finally had a circle and collected enough wood for the rest of the night, I decided to make my move. As I crept up to the fire, without turning he said, ‘Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Yuy.’

I just grinned and snuggled in beside him, asking, ‘So, who got the drop on you? Wufei?’

Duo just snorted. ‘Quat. I wasn’t expecting him. He wasn’t even in the country until tonight!’

 

And that was how my boyfriend and I spent the night in the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet while everyone else got called out on a case! Sometimes the gods do smile on us!

**Author's Note:**

> For Keira's Thursday Vignettes!


End file.
